After the War
by Gemstarzah
Summary: As the peace time finally begins, what new challenges will the Gaang face?
1. Fire Lord Zuko

Everyone knew it seemed about the Agni-Ki battle that had been fought a few days ago between the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation. While no one had seen Zuko for a few days after, word had been spread that he'd been injured during the duel and was stuck in bed for a while.

As for Zuko himself, he was glad not to have to deal with his people yet. Despite Katara healing him a bit over the past few days, the burn was still too painful and new for him to manage much. He knew she'd be coming back soon. Zuko knew he didn't want her to leave at all once this was all done.

Katara walked into the room. The aftermath was so chaotic and stressful, her time aiding Zuko was the best part of her day.

"Feeling any better?"

Zuko shook his head. "Perhaps the slightest bit."

He was after all back in the rooms he'd always had in the palace, back when he'd been the Crown Prince before he got banished, and hunted the avatar and all the rest of the past three years.

Katara sighed. "I wish I could heal you more."

She set a fresh glass of water and plate of food on the table beside Zuko's bed.

Zuko sighed. "I'll get there. After all it'll be just another scar soon enough..." at least this one had a better reason behind it than the one around his eye!

With a slight wince he managed to sit up.

Katara stepped closer. She inwardly cringed at his pain.

"Do you need any help?"

Zuko groaned. "I might." He sighed. "This is my own fault. I shouldn't have mentioned lightning around Azula..." his sister knew he could Redirect it, but Katara couldn't. She have been dead had he not got in the way. That he couldn't allow. Ever!

Katara sighed. "You saved my life. I was so scared back then. I thought you'd died at first..."

Zuko coughed. "Takes more than a bit of lightning from my deranged sister to kill me... after all how many times have you frozen me in ice?"

Katara laughed. "Ice doesn't burn your chest and leave you bedridden."

She sighed. "I really did think you were dead. Even though I only thought it for a short time... I hated that feeling."

Zuko looked at her, surprised. "No but it is a pain to melt!" He smiled. "You hates that thought did you?"

Katara nodded. "I can't stand thinking that you might... die."

And now there were so many in the Fire Kingdom that we're against him even being here. Not to mention against Kitara being here, since she wasn't even a member of the nation.

Zuko sighed. "I won't... Not for a long time." He was too stubborn to let that happen.

Katara smiled. "Good, because I'd have to freeze you solid again if you ever even thought of dying."

Zuko laughed weakly. "That would be something everyone would laugh about if they saw me trapped in ice!"

Katara grinned. "They would. So, you better not ever get close to dying."

She winced a bit. She didn't like thinking of Zuko dying. It was hard enough seeing him hurt.

Zuko blinked. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Katara sighed. "I just really don't like thinking about you dying..."

Zuko sighed. "I'll be back on my feet soon enough." He smiled at her. "Though that kind of makes two of us."

Katara smiled. "Well of course it does. You wouldn't want to think about yourself dying either."

"I... didn't mean myself," Zuko replied. "I was actually thinking about you."

Katara blinked. "Me? You don't like thinking about me dying?"

Zuko blushed a little. "No I don't."

Katara smiled. "No need to blush, Zuko. Remember, I feel the same way about you dying."

Clearly she missed the point but that didn't matter to him too much. She was after all you get them him by a few years. Zuko smiled slightly. "Well are you going to check that wound again?"

Katara nodded. She wasn't sure how to talk about how she felt about Zuko. For now she needed to take care of him.

She undid the bandage and winced like she always did when she saw the wound. It did look better, though.

"It's healing, but it will still be a while."

Zuko sighed. "Still a mess aren't I?" He looked down. "Still at least I can move without suffering unbearable pain... thanks to you so far."

Katara smeared some ointment on the wound. "At least I can do that much."

This time at least, Zuko didn't flinch. Earlier he would have, but it showed that he wasn't in as much pain. "Thank you." Once he New he would never have said such a thing.

Katara grinned. "A few years ago, if someone would have said you'd say thank you to me while I was tending a wound, I wouldn't have believed it."

She wound a fresh bandage around his chest.

Well to be fair I wasn't exactly a friend back then," Zuko replied. "I think it was Uncle who helped me realise that being here wasn't where I was supposed to be, but with you all. Someone had to teach Aang."

Katara sat on the bed. "I'm glad you joined us. I'm grateful to have you as my friend."

Zuko shifted over a bit so she wasn't perched on the edge of the mattress.

"It was where I was needed. Without the training I gave Aang, he would never have beaten my father. We all know that."

He smiled. "Still, we're all friends now, and I'm glad of it."

Katara moved further onto the bed. "Honestly? You're my favorite out of the whole group."

"What? Even over the Avatar?" Zuko felt shocked. "And to think we've known each other the least amount of time. Have to admit I feel the same. Toph doesn't like me, Sokka teases me with no remorse... and Aang's still a kid."

Katara smiled. "I just feel more at home with you, like I can tell you anything. And yes, even more than Aang. Like you said, he's a kid."

Zuko took a deep breath. He remembered how much she'd changed over the years since he'd attacked the Southern Water Tribe when Aang had finally shown up.

She'd matured a lot, for a girl who was only fifteen. He also hadn't failed to notice how beautiful she was.

"Actually.. there is something I wanted to tell you, Katara..."

Katara looked at him. "What is it, Zuko?"

She hoped it wasn't anything bad. He seemed pretty nervous.

Zuko closed his eyes for a few moments, thinking. He knew he had to answer. "I think... no wait..." he frowned at his own awkward words. "I ... love you."

Katara nearly fell off the bed. She didn't know what to say. This was so sudden she almost rejected it had happened. Could it really be true?

Zuko watched her for a few moments. Well that went well... he sighed. "You should know, the Fire Sages insist on me being crowned tomorrow morning. I will not allow anyone to help me in the morning."

Katara winced at the sudden change in subject. He got it all wrong.

"Zuko... I was just shocked. The truth is... I love you too."

"Really?" Zuko was surprised. He had hoped as much but hadn't really thought it would happen.

"You'll be in the crowd tomorrow won't you? I know your father and brother will be..."

"Yes," Katara said. "On both accounts."

She got of the bed, then leaned over and kissed him.

Zuko returned the kiss gently, an arm folding around her as he did. "Going to be a big day tomorrow. If you're going to come and check on me in the morning, come early... please."

Katara nodded. "I will try and find a way to mitigate the pain. I hope you're up to it."

"I will be... I have to be," Zuko replied. "I'll manage even if you don't. Trust me no one will realise I'm still sore." He was used to hiding such.

Katara kissed him again. Now that she had started, it was hard to stop.

"Come see me after... I'll want to check your wound."

Zuko nodded. "I'll make sure to do that, though it might be easier once I retire for the night I think." He kissed her again. He truly did love her.

Katara smiled. She sat back on the bed. "After all this is over with, I plan on staying here, in the Fire Nation."

She didn't want to leave Zuko.

Zuko lifted a hand to gently hold one of hers. "I'm glad to hear that."

Katara smiled. "I don't want to leave you."

Zuko smiled. "Thank you..." He'd feared she might.

"I just can't bring myself to leave," Katara said softly. "It would hurt way too much to be away from you."

Mindful of where that burn was on his torso, Zuko gently pulled her down so that her head rested on his chest so he could wrap his arms around her.

Katara closed her eyes and snuggled against his body. She kissed his cheek.

Zuko smiled, holding her gently. "I'm glad I have you."

Katara placed her cheek on his shoulder. It was like lying on a warm blanket.

"And I'm glad we finally told each other how we feel."

Zuko smiled. "I was worried that would chase you away."

Katara shook her head. "Instead, it brought me even closer."

Zuko smiled, looking out the window. "Will you stay tonight?"

Katara nodded. "I've wanted to stay here with you since we came to stay in this room."

"Well it is my old bedroom," Zuko said. "The Fire Sages thought I'd feel more comfortable recovering in here instead of the room the Fire Lord usually has." Which meant he wouldn't be sleeping in here tomorrow.

Katara smiled. "It's a nice bedroom. Will it be strange sleeping in another room after using this one for so long?"

"Considering I haven't really slept here in three years? Not really." Zuko sighed. "I do not like the room I have to move into."

Katara sighed. "Why not? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Considering what my father ended up like katara, can you really blame me for not wanting to be in there?" Zuko asked.

Katara winced. "I'll try and find a way to decorate so it's a whole new room. It's a shame you have to sleep somewhere that recalls such bad memories."

"I've already had them make some changes in there," Zuko replied. He smiled at her. "So it's not completely the same."

Katara kissed him. "Good. You are different than your father, so the room should be different too."

Zuko smiled. "I'll show you tomorrow." He yawned.

Katara kissed him. "Sleep well, Zuko."

She wws getting tired herself.

Zuko returned the kiss, letting his eyes close and his expression relaxed as he drifted off.

Katara stayed awake a while longer, just looking at Zulo, but soon she too fell asleep.

Zuko woke early the next morning and he smiled when he found Katara was still there. "Katara..."

Katara opened her eyes. "Told you I wouldn't leave."

Zuko smiled. "Somehow I feel much better this morning."

Katara smiled. "Let me check your wound."

She hoped it was doing better than yesterday.

Zuko chuckled, shifting himself up onto his elbows once more. There was certainly no pain. He knew the wound was still there.

Katara unwrapped the bangages and smiled. "It is doing a bit better. I think you'll be find today."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks to you." He shifted to get up. "Well. Today that war finally ends."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me wrap your wound back up."

Zuko nodded, and remained sitting up for the moment. "I think I might need some help with some of what I have to wear."

Katara put some more ointment on the wound and then wrapped it up. "I'll be happy to help."

Zuko smiled. "Thanks." He sighed as he got up. "I just wish my mother was here to see this..." he knew she wasn't.

Katara gently wrapped her arms around him. "She would be so proud to see you today."

"I think she would be." Zuko smiled. "I just hope that wherever Ursa is now, that she's happy, and that she hasn't forgotten those of us here who she raised for a while." He got up, and walked over to where there was some clothing waiting for him. He turned away from her while he quickly changed his pants for the long black ones waiting for him. the two sets of robes however made him frown. They'd be awkward, as would the shoulder part.

"Here's where I could use some help," he said. At least the hair he could manage on his own.

Katara picked up the first set of robes. "Lift your arms as high as you can."

With her help, these shouldn't be too much trouble.

Zuko did, almost parallel to his shoulders, at least one was, but the one that was not bandaged he didn't raise as high since that was the wounded side. "I honestly feel like a fool wearing all this."

Katara slipped the first robe on, then the second. "You'll get used to it. It looks very handsome on you."

"I just wish it wasn't so dark, but yes, I'll get used to it." He shifted his arms as necessary. "I can deal with my hair, I know how I have to wear that."

Katara smiled and kissed him. "Today is going to be a big day for you. I'm so happy you finally got to this point."

"I found the right way to get here..." Zuko smiled. "Go join the others... I'll see you soon." When he was no longer a prince!

Katara hugged and kissed him. "Goof luck."

She walked out of the room and found a place with everyone else.

The only one who wasn't in the crowd right now, was Aang. Everyone else was.

Zuko sorted out his hair, making sure to get it right, so that the crown would stay where it was meant to now, before leaving his room.

Spotting a familiar bald head sitting near the entrance he'd take he paused.

"I can't believe a year ago, my sole purpose in life was hunting you down. And now..."

Aang laughed. "And now we're friends."

Zuko smiled. "Yeah. We are friends."

Aang shook his head. "I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The world's so different now."

Zuko chuckled, resting one hand on Aang's shoulder. "And it's going to be even more different. We'll rebuild it together." He hugged him.

Aang returned the hug and walked through the open doorway with Zuko. This was better than he ever hoped for.

Zuko watched the curtain fall back over the doorway and straigtened up. It was time that he faced his people. One of the Fire Sages struck a copper gong off to one side of the walkway as he passed by. Reaching the end he stopped.

Of course people who weren't from the Fire Nation cheered, though he did see a few from his own people cheering. As well as a woman whom he almost didn't recognise.

To get them to stop he raised a hand.

"Please. The real hero is the Avatar."

He waited for Aang to join him. There was more he had to say.

Aang stepped up beside Zuko. This felt strange, standing in front of so many people.

Katara stopped cheering, though she wanted to continue. She was so proud of them both, especially Zuko.

Once the cheering came to an end again, Zuko spoke again. "Today! This war is finally over! I promised my uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation and I will."

He paused.

"The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided."

He paused turning to smile at Aang for a moment before turning back to the crowd.

"But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin an era of love and peace."

Finished, since that was his ultimate goal now, Zuko knelt Knowing one of the Fire Sages was approaching.

This one held the crown in his hands, visible to the crowd, as he raised it above Zuko's head.

As it slotted into Zuko's hair, he heard the Fire Sage speak.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!"

Zuko waited for the old man to move backward before he rose once more to his feet, a determined expression on his face. He would make good on his promises.

Katara cheered again, watching both Aang and and Zuko, but keeping her eyes solely on Zuko. She wondered what would happen now. All she knew is that she was staying here, to be near Zuko.


	2. Unexpected Appearance

Zuko started down toward the crowd once again spotting a familiar woman wearing Fire Nation clothing. He didn't go toward her, instead turned toward the Water Tribes.

Katara walked over to Zuko and grinned. "Well, hello there Fire Lord. You did a good job."

Zuko smiled at her. "I did the job I had to. No chance I was ever going to allow Azula to become Fire Lord instead." He paused, feeling eyes on his back that were not Aang's. "Hey is there a Fire Nation woman following me over here?"

Ursa had indeed followed her son. She wanted to talk to him.

Katara nodded and eyed the woman suspiciously. "Yes, there is."

She walked over to the woman and stood between her and Zuko. "And just why are you so intent on stalking the new Fire Lord?"

Zuko blinked. "Settle down katara... all I wanted to know was whether I actually saw her or not.." he looked at the much older woman. "I'm surprised you're here... mother."

Katara winced. Mother? The mother who had vanished so long ago?

"I am as well. Why would you abandon Zuko and Azula and come back now?"

Zuko walked over to Katara, facing his mother.

"I had no choice but to leave," Ursa replied. "It was either leave or die in the end."

Katara frowned at that. "I think there's more to this story than we thought before, Zuko."

She could definitely see Ozai running his wife off under threat of death.

uko nodded. "Perhaps not a tale for our here either." Not in this crowd. He looked st his mother. "It's good to see you again, mother."

"And you Zuko... though who is your friend?"

Zuko chuckled. "Ah my apologies. This is my girlfriend, Katara, the last Waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe." He looked at Katara. "Katara, this is my mother, Fire Princess Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku."

Before Katara could speak, Aang walked over. He had was grinning.

"Wait, Zuko, this is your mother. And you and Katara are an item? Ooh, juicy gossip."

Katata blushed. "Aang, you don't have to tease us."

"Aang!" Zuko narrowed his eyes. "You find that more interesting than what I just said? Not to mention what that makes me when it comes to you?"

Ursa chuckled, before inclining her head. "It's an honour to meet the new Avatar."

Aang ran a hand along his head. "It's all interesting. Your mother is really here, after all this time. I bet you're excited."

He looked at Ursa. "And it's an honor to meet Zuko's mother, his non jerk parent."

Katara shook her head. "Zuko why don't we go find somewhere quiet so your mother can tell her story?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Seriously Aang? That's none of your business!"

Ursa sighed. "Ozai wasn't always as bad as he became, young Avatar."

Aang sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I guess there's a lot of things I don't know."

He smiled at Zuko. "I'm happy for you that your mother's here."

Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist. "I'm happy for you too."

Zuko nodded. "My family is still rather complicated Aang... not to mention there's some very powerful people on both sides."

Ursa nodded. "Fire Lord Sozin On Ozai's side... Avatar Roku on mine."

Aang smiled. "It's a shame how Sozin and Roku's friendship ended up on such a tragic note. But we finally fix what happened in the past."

Katara smiled. "And now we can all start the rest of our lives."

She hoped the rest of her life was with Zuko.

Zuko nodded. "Someone had to get me to see sense first, for that to happen." He'd been quite obsessed with hunting Aang down. "I think we have my uncle to thank for that."

Ursa chuckled. "Yes Iroh can be quite persuasive."

Zuko grinned at Katara. "That we can. Though I think this is probably a first... a waterbender ending up as the new Fire Lady."

Katara sighed. "I hope the people of the Fire Nation accept that."

So many of them didn't seem to like people who weren't of their same nation.

Zuko looked at her. "Regardless, my choice is made, Katara. I won't let them talk me out of this."

Katara hugged him. "My mind's made up too. Let them think what they want."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You do realise that as the Fire Lady you can't go home to the Southern Water Tribe Yes? Though we will visit of course."

Katara smiled. "I told you last night that I plan of staying here and I meant it."

She wondered what her brother and father would think. She hadn't had the time to tell them yet.

"It's a lot to give up," Ursa said. "I'd know... I went back home after I left the palace."

Zuko sighed. "Has you not shown up, I would have appeared in Hira'a, mother."

"Now that would have surprised people," Ursa said. "We havent had a visit from the Fire Lord there until your father claimed me. Not that I had a choice."

Katara sighed. "I know I'm giving up everything I know, but I don't want to lose Zuko. I love him."

Zuko smiled at her. "I'm glad you said that."

Katara grinned. "It's true. I'm glad we finally told each other how we felt last night."

Zuko smiled. "Looks like there's planning to be done."

Katara snorted. "Lots of planning. Much better than planning for battle."

"Though you have to admit I know what I'm doing In That area," Zuko commented. He'd come in quite handy. "Perhaps we should talk to your dad."

Katara nodded. "Yes he needs to know. I saw him earlier, but I'm not sure where he is now."

"Probably with the others from the water tribes," Zuko said. He smiled.

"Shall we?" The Sooner the better when it came to this.

Katara took Zuko's hand and headed off toward the water benders. She looked around for her father and Sokka.

Zuko walked with her. "I think I see him." Helped That he was a bit taller than her.

Katara followed where Zuko led them. She called out in case they were close enough to hear.

"Father? Sokka?"

"Katara." Hakoda soon appeared nearby. "What is it?" He did notice Zuko was with her.

"I... I have an announcement," she said. "I'm staying here in the Fire Kingdom, with Zuko."

Hakoda smiled. "I'm not surprised somehow."

Zuko blinked. "Is that alright or..."

"Of course It is. At least no firebenders will he attacking my people any time soon with katara here."

Katara hugged her father. "I'm glad you understand. And yes, firebender attacks are a thing of the past."

"You're sure you want to stay here?" Hakoda asked. He looked at Zuko. "You'd better look after her, Fire Lord or not."

Zuko bowed slightly. "Oh I will."

Katara nodded. "Yes, I am sure. Leaving would mean leaving Zuko behind and I'm not going to let that happen."

Hakoda nodded. "I understand. You're happy here then?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, I am happy."

She gave her father kiss on the cheek.

"Then I hope no trouble comes your way my dear," Hakoda said, hugging her. "I've the feeling he won't let anything happen."

Zuko shook his head. "Indeed I won't."

Katara returned the hug. "And I won't let anything happen either."

zuko wrapped an arm around her. He loved her very much, and he wouldn't let anything stand in his way.

"Will you stay until things are settled, Hakoda?"

"I think I will."

Katata smiled. "Thank you, Father. It will be good to have you here for a while."

Hakoda smiled. "Seems your brothers headed for the Esrth Kingdom for a while before he comes home.

Katara grinned. "I hope he has a good time."

"Probably headed there with that friend of his, Suki," Hakoda replied. "Or the blind one, Toph."

Zuko chuckled. "I guess I better go have a chat with those sometimes annoying Fire Sages."

Katara turned to Zuko. "Want me to go along with you while you talk to them? I'll just be there for support."

Zuko smiled, kissing her cheek. "Possibly a good idea."

Katara grinned. "I'll always be by your side."

"The Fire Sages will have returned to to their temple," Zuko said as he started off. "They don't stay for celebrations once their part is done."

Katara followed him. She wondered what the Fire Sages would think of her joining, but she didn't really care.

Zuko took her hand as he walked. He knew they'd make it somehow. It wasn't long before they'd left the palace, he knew his way far too well in this city.

A few minutes later he let go of her, spinning around as someone ran off from behind him aware of a certain weight missing from his head. Zuko frowned, before sending a wave of flames after the fleeing person ripping them over.

"That belongs to me!"

"No it belongs to Fire Lord Azula!"

Katara glared at the man and stomped over. She poured a load of water down the man's throat at he lay on the ground.

"That crown belongs to Zuko! Not Azula!"

The man coughed. "He shouldn't be Fire Lord! Especially not with you. Crazy woman..."

zuko snatched the golden crown from the man. "We'll see about that."

Soldiers were approaching to take the man away.

Zuko put his crown back on his head, signalling for the guards to take the man away. He took katara's hand. "They'll deal with him."

Katara sighed. "How many others are going to say the same? There might real danger than just some nut snatching your crown."

Zuko sighed. "A few I dare say," he replied. "I will defend myself."

Katara nodded. "And I will defend you as well. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Zuko chuckled. "Ah well Sometimes you will have to stand aside Katara," he said. "After all, I have to duel my uncle shortly... once I get back from the temple. Told him I would, long ago if I ever ended up as Fire Lord."

Katara laughed. "It would be silly to try and fight alongside you during a duel. Duels aren't attacks."

"Exactly and any injuries from such are accidental," zuko added.

Katara nodded. "So, you should be careful. You are still a little injured, though I was shocked how well healed it was this morning. It went to nearly healed over night."

Zuko chuckled. "I always am, katara."

Katara grinned. "It will be fun watching you duel."

"He taught me how to firebend," zuko admitted.

Katara smiled. "He did? Then this duel must mean a lot to you."

Zuko nodded. "Iroh has always been more of a father to me than my own father." He smiled. "Once there was a chance, when I was little that he might be Fire Lord instead of my father... something happened I can't recall what and my father ended up Fire Lord. After all Iroh is much older than his little brother, as I am older than Azula."

Katara shook his head. "Something to do with your father, I don't doubt. I'm surprised he didn't kill your uncle."

"Pretty evenly matched those two," zuko replied. "I don't think he'd manage it." He paused. "Iroh was also the one who taught me how to redirect lightning, in case you're wondering how I knew that one."

Katara smiled. "So, he's the one who taught you such a useful skill. Good thing he was here and not just because of that. I'm glad you had someone who loved you while growing up."

Zuko nodded. "If it wasn't for him there would have been a few times I'd have died over the past year."

Katara smiled. "Then I'll have to thank him, because I cant imagine you dying."

"Perhaps wait until after we've fought," zuko suggested.

Katara nodded. "I will. Are you going to duel right after talking with the sages?"

Zuko nodded. "I will. At least the flames won't be as powerful as when I fought Azula during Sozin's comet."

Katara smiled. "Now it's time to deal with those Sages. I hope they won't be annoying."

Zuko sighed. "They accepted me so we'll see."

Katara gave his hand a squeeze. "Come on, let's go see what they have to say."

Zuko smiled, kissing her cheek. He walked toward the temple.


End file.
